


The Light Takes Us

by ThoscheiTrash



Series: Thoschei Fics [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Dhawan!Master - Freeform, Episode: s10e11 World Enough and Time, F/M, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Missy's Death (Doctor Who), Spoilers for Episode: s12e02 Spyfall Part 2, Time Travel Fix-It, because thedoctor saves her, except she DOESN'T die, gomez!master - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22537381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoscheiTrash/pseuds/ThoscheiTrash
Summary: The Doctor finds out that Missy wanted to stand with her on the colony ship, and that her past self killed her. So she returns and tries to save her.[This fic starts with a continuation of a scene from Spyfall P2, so beware of small spoilers for that]
Relationships: The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who), Thirteenth Doctor/Missy
Series: Thoschei Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621621
Comments: 5
Kudos: 105





	The Light Takes Us

**Author's Note:**

> The part where she's talking to Dhawan!Master is longer than I originally meant it to be...  
> This starts with a continuation of the scene where the Master asks her to kneel.

“How did you escape? How did you end up here?” The Master asks, their bodies uncomfortably close as they kneel in front of each other, and the Doctor’s expression changes from one of defeat to one of glee.

“Oh…” She whispers with a gasp, and the Master quickly realises his mistake. He realises why she submitted so easily - she thought that he’d already beaten her, and he just admitted that he hadn’t. “You don’t know. You’re not in control of those creatures - I bet you don’t even know what they are.”

The Master watched her for a moment, trying to decide the best way to respond, wanting to prove her wrong without giving her too much information. In the end, he decided on giving her the name of their species, at least to prove that her last point hadn’t been right. He quickly followed it up with the most general statement he could think of, as he’d already given more information than he’d planned on. “We have interests in common.”

“You, Barton, and a race you barely know? That’s one uneasy alliance. Trust each other, do you?” 

“Oh, completely.” He murmurs, in an attempt to salvage some of this situation. Both of them knew that he could never trust anyone he allies himself with - it’s never worked out well for him in the past. But the grin that he saw on her face, the grin that showed off just how satisfied with herself she was for realising the Master wasn’t in control… it drove him insane. No matter how much he wanted to come across as superior to her, he couldn’t stop himself from lashing out. “Doctor, do you remember the last time I saw you? We were on that Mondasion colony ship, and I had the misfortune of meeting a future version of myself. She called herself _Missy,_ and she was your _friend,_ and I killed her.” It was meant to be a way to take back his control, by reminding her that she’d lost people before, and letting her know that he hadn’t had a problem being the person who took them away. It was meant to let her know that if he was willing to do _that,_ there was nothing he wouldn’t do. And it works. The Doctor’s grin fades, and her face twists into a look of pain, before quickly moving into disbelief.

“No. You wouldn’t do that. You’re too vain, and I saw how much you liked Missy.”

“I did like her, at first. But you’d damaged her. You made her too much like _you_.”

“You mean I _helped_ her. I made her realise she’s a good person.” As soon as she finishes talking, the Master starts laughing. 

“You’re still speaking in the present tense, as if she’s still alive. Don’t be so naive, Doctor. You kept her in your TARDIS, tamed her, and then she killed for it, just like every other one of your little pets.” He practically spits out the last word, his voice dripping with disgust. 

The Doctor knew that she could never trust this man, but the genuine hatred in his voice was enough to make her believe him.

“Do you really hate me that much?” She asks, shaking her head slightly as she spoke, because the whole idea of him killing himself to hurt the Doctor was a horrible one. “She wasn’t even helping me - she was running away.”

“Wrong again!” He shouts, a grin stretching across his face. “Missy followed me to the lift, and just as we were about to escape, she stabbed me. Wanted to stop me from being able to hurt you again, I suppose. ” A thoughtful look passes over his face for a moment, before he starts laughing again. “It was pathetic how happy she was to have done the right thing. She made a big speech and everything, letting me know that she thought you were right, and that she needed to stand with you.” The Doctor listens intently, emotions flood her body; the first one being _pride_. She was so proud to find out that Missy had ultimately done the right thing, and she only wished that she’d known this sooner, so she wouldn’t have wasted time feeling like Missy had been a traitor. “And then I killed her.”

The Doctor visibly flinches at his words, and it only makes him grin wider, glad that he was back in control of the situation.

“She must have regenerated. Missy must be out there somewhere, looking for me; she _must_ be.” The words spill out of her mouth quickly, and there’s a frantic quality to them, but The Master just shakes his head.

“I shot her with a blast from my screwdriver, and I made sure it was strong enough to inhibit her regeneration.” He sighs dramatically before looking The Doctor directly in the eyes and adding something else, just wanting to cause as much pain as possible. “She just didn’t have enough power to stop me.”

In that moment, The Doctor was dangerously close to slapping him, and it was taking all of her energy to keep her fists by her side and to stop an angry tear from slipping out. As angry as she was right now, she would never hurt him - she was a doctor, after all. The room was silent for a moment as she tried to compose herself.

“Thank you.” She says a moment later, when she’s managed to wipe away her expression of anger. The Master’s eyes roam her face for a moment, confused by her sudden change of attitude. “Thank you, because now I know what happened to her, and maybe, just _maybe,_ I can help her.” The Master is quickly flooded with anger at his loss of control, but the Doctor simply smiles at him. “See you later.”

********************

A little while later, once the Doctor has found her way back to her TARDIS and saved the day, she tells her companions that she has an errand to run, and heads back to a certain colony ship…

Seconds after the Master had crawled into the elevator and abandoned Missy, the Doctor runs out of her TARDIS, and quickly finds herself kneeling beside her best enemy.

“Missy, I’m so sorry I didn’t come sooner. I didn’t know what had happened to you.” She says, reaching out to pick up the other Time Lord’s hand, and hold it above her two hearts.

“...Doctor?” Missy asks, tilting her head to the side slightly as she admires her new body. “You’re a woman now - it suits you.”

“Thanks.” She responds with a small laugh, because it was so very _Missy_ to be flirting while on her deathbed.

“I can’t regenerate, you know. Not after the blast of energy I was just hit with. I know you like to think you can save everyone, but I don’t think I can make it out of this one.”

“I know you can’t regenerate, but I have a plan. Wouldn't have come here if I didn’t.” The Doctor smiled down at her, before closing her eyes and starting to rub her hands together. Missy watches in silence as the Doctor’s hands move to cup her face, and the yellow glow of regeneration energy starts to swirl around her fingers. “I’m not giving up on you yet.”

The two of them share a smile as they lock eyes while the tendrils of light curl around them, and the Doctor leans closer, wanting to make it as easy as possible for Missy to absorb the energy. But quite quickly, they find that she’s leaning closer than she needs to, and it’s only when their lips are millimetres apart that they start to think she might have an ulterior motive.

Missy nods her head in a way that’s almost imperceptible, but the Doctor sees it, and, for a moment, their lips meet in a way that is wonderfully soft and slow, and conveys all of their emotions. They both know that this is something they should’ve done a long time ago, because no matter what face they had, they’d both always wanted this moment to occur. They’d both been waiting for hundreds of years, and now it was finally happening.

They’d kissed before, of course, but never in a way that was meaningful. The Doctor’s Twelfth regeneration had kissed Missy, but both of those times had been rough, sudden, and a part of a plan that included world domination. But now, they were both different people.

When they pull back, the Doctor helps Missy to her feet, and the two of them stand there in silence for a moment, thinking about what had just happened. The Doctor’s hand absentmindedly reaches up to tuck a stray piece of hair behind Missy’s ear, and they take it as an opportunity to share another sweet kiss.

“Thank you, Doctor.” Missy says a few seconds later, taking a step back.

“You nearly died trying to save my life, the least I could do is return the favour.” She responds with a smile, copying her by stepping backwards until her back hits the doors of the TARDIS. As the last of the regeneration energy left her body, the Doctor found that she couldn’t tear her eyes away from the other woman, so she stood there, enthralled. “I’ll miss you, Missy.” She whispers, and for a moment, they lock eyes.

“You’ll see me again.”

And with that, Missy flings her arms out to the side as the energy engulfs her, completely hiding all of her features beneath the bright light. Resisting the urge to cover her eyes, the Doctor watches as her wounds heal, and smiles to herself once she looks perfect again, assuming that this would be the last time she’d see the Master with this face. It was a shame, really - the Doctor had started to think that this was her favourite.

All of a sudden, Missy starts to move. She points at the other woman, and all of the energy flows out of her body, hitting the Doctor with such a force that she’s practically pinned to the side of her TARDIS.

A few minutes later, when there’s no energy to be seen, the two of them stand there, breathing heavily. 

“You didn’t regenerate.”

“I’m quite fond of this face. I didn’t want to see it go just yet.” Missy simply says, and the Doctor smiles back at her.

“You used my regeneration energy to heal yourself, and then gave it back to me.” She murmurs, looking down at her own body in awe. “That’s clever. That’s _very_ clever, actually, and it’s just like something I did once, when I wanted to keep an old face, so I gave all my energy to my severed hand - the only thing around me that I knew could absorb it.”

Missy grins at her, and steps closer until there’s hardly a gap between them. 

“Like I said I wasn’t ready to give up this face. Besides, I think we were in the middle of something…” She whispers, and when the Doctor wordlessly nods, she kisses her.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think of this fic!


End file.
